


No More Tears

by DaisyKwan



Series: Dongjun [4]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Donghun cuddles his worries away, Fluff, Junhee is stressed, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, hand kissing, lowkey tho, maybe?? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyKwan/pseuds/DaisyKwan
Summary: The stress of being the leader of A.c.e becomes too much for Junhee. He breaks down in his room and Donghun comes home to hear him sobbing. So, he goes to comfort him.





	No More Tears

Junhee laid in his bed, resting. The rest of the members were out, well, Yuchan was still with UNB, Byeongkwan had gone home to visit his parents, Sehyoon had gone out to see his parents as well. Donghun on the other hand, went out with a couple of old friends, staying in Seoul. Junhee wanted to see his parents, sister, and Lion. He really did, but he just felt so drained, emotionally and physically so he decided it was best to stay home.

The dorm was quiet, the only sound that could be heard was the heater spewing out heat and Junhee's soft sobs. He had locked himself in his bedroom and hid under the heavy covers. Hiding from the rest of the world, without worrying about being judged. 

Being a leader was hard, he wouldn't say it was bothersome though, because it most definitely was not bothersome. He loved being the leader, but it was hard. It was also scary, if something happened to the group, it all fell on Junhee's shoulders. He's glad his members are nice people and their CEO educated them on different things, it made them better people. 

Junhee didn't know how long he had been hiding under his blankets crying, he didn't really care either. Everything that had been going on just piled up and he felt like he was drowning, he couldn't breathe. Today was the day he finally let himself cry until he couldn't cry anymore. 

He removed the blanket from his head, feeling the cool air hit his face. He frowned when he saw himself in the mirror across the room. He looked exactly how he felt, a mess. He had stopped crying, his nose plugged. He got up to go to the bathroom, grabbing some toilet paper he blew his nose. Junhee threw away the used tissues and went back to his bedroom to hide once more.

Junhee sat and stared at the wall in front of him, emotionless. He thought about his days as a trainee, when he joined the small company, how they relied on each other as they had no mirror, their busking, their small fan base that has gotten enormously larger from when they first started. He thought about their debut stage and how happy he was to finally debut. All the emotions came running back to him, causing tears to fall down his face again. 

He let out a choked sob, hiding his face in his hands. He crawled under his blankets, burying his face in his pillow, muffling his cries. "Junhee?" A voice called from the other side of the door, followed by a knock. Junhee stopped his crying the best he could. "Junhee, what's wrong?" Junhee recognised the voice as their oldest member. He saw the doornob twist, he turned his back to the door and closed his eyes pretending to sleep. The door clicked twice, once for opening, once for closing. "Junhee, I know you're awake."

Junhee kept his eyes closed. Donghun sat on the edge on his bed, resting his hand on Junhee's shoulder. "Junhee, what's wrong?" Donghun asked for the second time. Junhee kept his eyes and mouth shut, Donghun shook him softly, "Junhee, come on." He rolled Junhee over on his back, poking at his sides.

"Donghun, stop," Junhee demeanded sadly. Donghun stopped and sat Junhee up.

"Tell me what's wrong," Junhee opened his eyes, looking at Donghun; whose eyes that naturally looked sad, looked even sadder.

"I'm just tired," Junhee spoke, his voice hoarse. Donghun grabbed his hands gingerly.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I'm tired, Donghun. That's it. I'm just drained, even talking seems like such hard work lately. Getting up in the mornings seems like a big job, I don't know what to do. I'm so stressed, being a leader isn't easy," Junhee felt tears run down his face slowly towards the end of his reply. He didn't wipe them away, that just felt like  _too much_ for him to do right now. He dropped his head to his chest in shame.

"You're so young, Junhee. You shouldn't have to worry so much. We're a good group of people. The kids are good, Sehyoon's good, I'm good,  _you're_ good. If being a leader becomes too much for you, come talk to me, I'll be leader for a week or so. Just until you get better, you have so much weight on your shoulders right now, don't you?" Junhee nodded, his head still hung low. "Hey, look at me." Donghun's voice was small, it was small and soothing. Junhee looked up at him, his face wet and eyes red.

He rested his hands on Junhee's face, wiping away his tears. "No more tears, everything will be alright. I promise," Donghun's hands slid down back to his hands. He brought Junhee's hands up to his lips giving each one of his knuckles a light kiss. Whispering comforting words after each kiss. Junhee let him kiss his hands, he was too tired to care.

Donghun cupped Junhee's face, Junhee and him held eye contact before Junhee broke it by looking at Donghun's lips. He looked back up shyly, Donghun let a small smile spread across his face. Donghun kissed Junhee's nose, he hesitantly placed his lips on Junhee's; both men closing their eyes. Junhee's hands fumbled with the hem of his own shirt as a nervous habit. Donghun was the one to break away, his lips lingering over Junhee's.

"I'm sorry," Donghun whispered.

"Don't be. It's okay," Junhee reassured him, sniffling. Donghun laid down on the bed. Junhee stared at him, Donghun patted his chest.

"Come lay," Junhee nodded and crawled under the blankets, snuggling up to Donghun; who wrapped his arm around Junhee immediately. His thumb rubbed comforting circles on Junhee's arm, he sighed as his body relaxed into Donghun's warm touch.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For letting me cry and complain. And comforting me."

"Anytime, Junhee," Donghun gave Junhee's body a light squeeze. Junhee's head rested on Donghun's chest, he heard his heart beat and it was oddly relaxing, "Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." 

"Will you?"

"I will. I will be right here, in your arms. And you will be in mine," Junhee nodded and closed his eyes. Letting sleep take over his body.

 

Donghun was right. He was there in the exact spot when Junhee woke up, except, he was sound asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it! if you did please leave a kudos and/or a comment!❤❤


End file.
